Kisses: Forehead
by Sally.H11
Summary: Aomine was a big cuddly cat in Kuroko's opinion. AoKuro fluff.


**Kisses**: Forehead

**{**Aomine Daiki × Kuroko Tetsuya**}**

* * *

><p>Aomine could not be a caring and loving person. Kuroko knew better.<p>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko No Basket.

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki was not someone you would consider a romantic or loving person; with his demeanor (he always had the uninterested facial expression that seemed to be the default setting of his face on) and bad behavior (he had a tendency to ignore people who he thought were boring and rile others up by being a total jerk), and his massive love for porn magazines (he had LOTS of porn magazines stashed somewhere no one unwanted would find). Definitely, no one would believe such a man to be a sappy and caring person.<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya knew better, though.

Kuroko knew that behind all those layers Aomine was actually a very sweet person. In all the time they spent together Aomine never failed to tell Kuroko that he was 'the most wonderful and adorable person in the whole, wide world' (though, Kuroko had told him to not label him as 'adorable'. "Can't change the truth," Aomine would counter, shrugging carelessly). He would not forget to tell Kuroko the three little words that would always make Kuroko's heart jump in excitement and his skin hot as if he was burning ("I love you. I love you. I love you," he would punctuate each phrase with a tender kiss on Kuroko's forehead. Aomine loved the feeling of Kuroko's soft hair touching his face and Kuroko just loved to be touched by the other teen).

He also would always had his hand locked with Kuroko's every time he walked the shorter boy home ("Your hand fits perfectly in mine," Aomine had said once while examining his and Kuroko's clasped hands. Kuroko's fair skin against his dark one. Soft against rough. They perfected each other. A dumb smile shaped on his face, "that's how I knew that you're the one for me." He had chuckled lightly and stopped walking before placing yet a soft, loving kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "I really don't think that's how it works," Kuroko had said with a small voice, eyes closed, slight smile tugging his lips, "But, it's Aomine-kun's logic. I guess it's acceptable.")

Aomine could be an overly-caring guy when he was with Kuroko. He was like a big cuddly cat. Thinking about this matter, a small smile made its way on Kuroko's normally stoic face. Aomine would make a very adorable dark-furred big cat.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko called, shifting and turning his body a bit to the right from his position on Aomine's lap so he would be sitting on Aomine's left thigh and facing Aomine. Kuroko watched as the other boy shifted his attention from the movie they were supposed to be watching (before Kuroko got lost in his train of thought) to him. Kuroko watched as Aomine's bored expression disappeared and a smile took over his face. Kuroko liked it when Aomine smile, especially if that smile was reserved for him. Aomine looked very good when he smiled. Kuroko smiled back, his train of thought forgotten.

"Why are you smiling, Tetsu?" Aomine asked while nuzzling Kuroko's soft hair. It smelled good, like a garden of flowers and Kuroko. Kuroko. God, how much he loved the guy. Aomine tightened his hold on Kuroko's slim waist.

"I don't know," Kuroko replied, sighing contentedly. He moved his hands which were holding Aomine's hands to Aomine's shoulder and stayed there. "Why are you smiling?" Kuroko liked it when Aomine chuckled. It sounded beautiful, Kuroko though. Like the rumble of a faraway thunder.

"You're here," Aomine started. He gave Kuroko's forehead a kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Aomine's lips on his skin. "That makes me very happy," he continued. "Tetsu's with me..."

Kuroko's small smile never left his face but it sure felt like his heart would leave his chest anytime soon. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Aomine's dark eyes. He felt drawn to it. Kuroko moved his hands to cup Aomine's face. "I guess I'n happy, too," he said. He pulled Aomine's face towards him and ghosted his lips over Aomine's waiting ones before moving higher. He placed a quick kiss on Aomine's forehead. "Aomine-kun's with me and that makes me happy." He nuzzled Aomine's neck as he wrapped his hands around it. "I love you."

He could not see it but he was pretty sure that Aomine was smiling that stupid smile that always made Kuroko smile, too. "Damn it, Kuroko," Aomine cursed, moving a hand to thread into Kuroko's light blue hair, "you're too cute."

"I'm not cute," denied Kuroko.

Aomine chuckled lightly. "Yes, you are," he stated. Before Kuroko could say anything, Aomine lifted Kuroko's chin and looked deeply into the boy's eyes. No longer was the stupid, stupid smile on his face, instead a serious expression (the one that never failed to make Kuroko's toes curl, his heart beat faster and his face hot and redder) was in its place. The two stayed like that for a few moments that felt like years to Kuroko, just staring into each other's eyes before Aomine made his move. A kiss was placed on Kuroko's forehead - so full of love, so desperate. Kuroko did not know how much time had passed and frankly he did not care. All he cared about at the moment was Aomine. Aomine. Aomine. Nothing else matter. And just when he thought that his heart could not beat faster, Aomine whispered softly. "I love you, too. Never leave." Kuroko felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. "Never," he agreed.

The two boys just stayed like that for some time, in each other's embarace, hearts filled with love and happiness, the movie forgotten... No one else. Just Kuroko and his big cuddly lover. Aomine smiled and Kuroko could never be happier.

That was before Kuroko left before they even graduated from Teiko. He left without a word to anyone. Without a word to Aomine. Only after Kuroko was completely out of his grasp - his world - did he noticed that the boy was gone. Gone.

"_Never_," he said the word mockingly. "Yeah, right." His hand covered his eyes, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall. "You're a fucking liar, Tetsu."

"I'll still love you, no matter how much it hurts..."

* * *

><p>I haven't written anything for a while so here. It's <em>supposed<em> to be a part of a small series but it depends on how busy or lazy I am. Hahaha. Please enjoy!

Edit: I forgot to mention Kuroko leaving Teiko ORZ


End file.
